theadventuresofomarfandomcom-20200214-history
Dancing with the Wind
Elquiorra woke up to a calm morning in the Northern Air Temple. The sunlight that shone through the window forced the weary Avatar to sit up in his bed and to look out the window. As he looked out at the many temples, bridges, and people that his home towered over he couldn’t bring himself to look away from the wonderful sight. Not only was this temple beautiful, it was a haven for people who wanted wonderful freedom, but as that thought arose, Elquiorra’s mind soon became clouded by his negative views towards a certain person. The Death God. No matter how hard Elquiorra tried to keep the tyrant out his mind he always managed to creep in. Not a day went by without the Avatar thinking about the evil god. It was driving him insane. To prevent more stress from weighing on his mind, Elquiorra decided to go for a stroll. As he passed by many temples, various people ,and took in some fresh air, a voice called out to him. He turned around quickly to see Sid standing a couple of yards away from him. “Elquiorra, yesterday I never got the chance to thank you. You promised that you would help me and my family get out of Stanipole, and you turned out to be a man of your word.” Sid stated. “Now I don’t have to worry about my children being pulled into that Death God mess. What can I ever do to thank you?” “Nothing.” Elquiorra answered. “Nothing. There has to be something that I can do for you right?” “Sid, I’m really not in the mood for talking. I was hoping that I would be able to take a simple stroll around the temple to put my mind to rest for a while. If you don’t mind I will try to continue to do so,” Elquiorra replied. “Well, just to let you know, I’m always here for you if you ever want to talk about something that is troubling you. Because of what you did, you will always... you will always feel like a son to me,” Sid assured. At the sound of those words, Elquiorra’s mind drifted back to a distant memory. He found himself looking at a blazing wall of flames, and to his great shock, he saw a man that was scorched laying on the ground. As Elquiorra walked up to confirm who the person was, he feared and hoped that it was not the person he thought it was. Suddenly, his flashback was interrupted by the sound of Sid’s voice. “Elquiorra, are you okay?” the man asked in concern. “Yeah,” Elquiorra answered while he was trying to regain his composure,” I was just thinking back on something long ago.” The Voice of Tyranny Elquiorra was on one of the courtyards of the Northern Air Temple, practicing his bending. Elquiorra stomped his feet hard against the ground, causing a boulder of earth to rise up from the concrete, and then sent it flying in the air. Next the Avatar slashed his right arm through the air, making fire mimic his movement. The Avatar then palm thrust his two arms forward, creating a powerful gale of wind, and finally Elquiorra moved his hand in a circular motion; pulling water from out the air around him. Now that the Avatar had successfully performed his bending routine, he was about to head home, but was stopped by the sound of the radio delivering a critical message. “Greetings, people from all over the world. This is your savior, your hero, The Death God speaking. As you all know, the Avatar has come from out of hiding and is now trying to disturb my conquest to bring peace to the world. However, he will not prevail. The Avatar is not needed in this world anymore. Balance is not what this world needs, but what it do needs is someone to rule over every being with an iron fist. Like I’ve said many times before, I will be the person who will bring peace to the world, and if you are listening to this Avatar, you should know that the Biobending corps will destroy you!” Overcome by rage and hatred, Elquiorra unleashed a powerful firebending attack, incinerating the radio, silencing the evil voice. Elquiorra the raised his fist up, and looked at the burning radio with a puzzled look. He knew that he always managed to keep his emotions in check, but just now they had overcome him. “You do know that talking to people about your feelings is a good way to prevent your anger from going out of control right?”Nanda asked, causing Elquiorra to whip his head around rapidly to see her. He stared at her with an emotionless look and walked off the courtyard calmly. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks. “Nanda, what would you do if you had to fight The Death God,” Elquiorra asked, secretly trying to obtain wisdom from the air nomad. “I can’t answer that question for you because I’m not the Avatar. You can only decide the choices you make when you face him,” she answered, "but if you want to talk about how you feel about facing him, you're always welcome to come and speak with me." Elquiorra nodded his head slowly and began to head back home again. Nightmare Elquiorra was laying down in his bed, sound asleep ,but his mind was very much awake. Out of know where, a biobender crashed through the window to Elquiorra’s room and five biobenders quickly entered by kicking the door down. Elquiorra jumped up to his feet and was now standing on his bed. He then perform powerful jabs and multiple round house kicks, making many burst of flames fly in all directions, but none of the attacks were able to hit the biobenders. They dodged, flipped and sidestepped all of the Avatar’s attacks with ease, and they were soon able to prevent the Avatar from firebending by lasling a rope around both of his wrists. A biobender was now charging for Elquiorra, and the Avatar used the only weapon he had left. He inhaled a ton of air and then exhaled hard, causing a blast of wind to knock the biobender down. Suddenly, out of the darkness, a purple energy blast slammed into Elquiorra’s back, knocking him unconscious. Soon the Avatar found himself in a dark room that looked like a throne. “Avatar, we finally meet face to face. Too bad for you, that any chance you have of the defeating me is a zero. It was just not to be,” a voice from out the dark corner of the room said. A pale white hand was now reaching out towards Elquiorra’s head, but before the hand could make contact, Elquiorra jumped up from out of his sleep. He was now breathing hard and obvious fear could be seen on the Avatar’s face. Approaching Threat Meanwhile, far away from the Northern Air Temple, in Suzuka City, a fleet of dark airships were about to take flight. In the largest of the airships, Admiral Contindo was seated in a golden chair and in front of the room was Princess Emi. She was looking out the large window of the airship she was in with a sad look. A terrible threat was now approaching the Northern Air Temple. The wheels of war were about to spin. Category:To BE but Not to BE chapters Category:A to Z